Destiny Plaza
by LimitlessHorizon
Summary: Submit your OCs here. It's a request a pairing story. PokemonXPokemon. Details inside. Updated.
1. Info Center

**A/N:** Hi there! Do you want to see a certain pair of pokemon together? Then you've come to the right place! Go and request a shipping, and they'll appear here in Destiny Plaza. The pairing form is found below.

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**Destiny Plaza: Pokemon Romances**

**Chapter I:** The Information Center

* * *

Autumn stared at the clock, plastered on the west wall of the information center. Oh, how it moved so slowly. The glaceon's job was, how you say, pleasing to her. She got to help other pokemon out, by telling them where a certain location was in the plaza. But it was on times like this that made her want to pull her icy blue hair... I mean fur out. Other than that, her job was pretty great; to be honest, there was more to it than meets the eye.

This same plaza is famous for bringing two people together.

It all started one day, Valentines day to be exact, hundreds of years ago. There were once two Pokemon, an espeon and an umbreon. They were very much in love with each other, but their parents didn't agree with them. As you could see, this would be a huge barrier for the two lovebirds. So, on one early morning, the two decided to run away. They ended up here on this exact same spot. They covered a great distance, and both hoped that their parents would never find them, and that's exactly what happened. So, the two ended up building a town here, with the help of some old friends. And that's how Destiny Plaza came to be. It was literally built on love, and every so often different species of pokemon come over, in hopes that they'd have the same happy ending as the two forbidden lovers.

It was a cheesy story, but it had an appeal to Autumn's heart. When she heard that there was an opening as a clerk over at the information center, she immediately jumped at the first opportunity. Now, she's a manager here, and she's quite happy with her position.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell; it could only mean one thing.

"Welcome sir!" she greeted, with a smile if I may add.

"..."

She sighed. "Not much of a talker are you?"

The leafeon in front of her nodded.

"Well, this is Destiny Plaza. If you're looking for a little romance, then you've come to the right place. But, if you're here for the attractions, then we've pretty much got everything under the sun, including a skating rink, coffee shop, shopping malls above others," she told him.

His cheeks turned from green to red in seconds, and instead he just ran outside.

Autumn scratched her head. "Weird fellow." She then continued to finish her paperwork.

She started to stare at the clock. "It would've been nice if he stayed, I really need someone to pass the time with."

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

Here's the Request form:

**Pair:** (Gender)Pokemon1 X (Gender)Pokemon2

**Age of Pokemon 1:**

**Age of Pokemon 2:**

**Personality of Pokemon 1: **(What does he/she like.)

**Personality of Pokemon 2: **(What does he/she like.)

**Relation of the two: **(Are they friends, enemies, strangers? You can make this up.)

**Location:** (Where do you want them to meet? It can be anywhere under the sun, like a library or an arcade. Be creative. The plaza is a big place.)

I accept all pairs, no exception. It could be as sweet as puppy love between two teens or as serious as two soul-mates. Yes, I accept same gender pairing as well.

* * *

Read and Review.


	2. Restless Nights

**A/N: **Here's the latest chapter, the pair was requested by Coli Chibi. :) The pairings I do, will be in order of submission.

Keep those requests coming...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Lucky and Tochu are characters owned by Coli Chibi. Autumn and Leaf are mine.**

* * *

**Pairing:** (M)Paras X (F)Butterfree

* * *

**Destiny Plaza: Pokemon Romances**

**Chapter II:** Restless Nights

* * *

The leafeon sighed as he stared at the moonlit skies. He had pretty much chickened out once again. "Man, I'll never be able to ask her out." He continued to walk around the marble sidesteps of the plaza, thinking of a possible way to tell her.

"Maybe, I'll be able to think it over, with some coffee," he told himself. The green pokemon shifted directions, and started to walk over to a small hole-in-the-wall bistro. He blinked at the gigantic sign, with the words 'Destiny Bistro' printed in bold; it looked as if it were greeting him. The male turned the knob clockwise as he slowly walked inside.

It was a quaint restaurant with parquet flooring. The bistro was designed to look much like an Italian restaurant, and apparently, the designer did a pretty good job.

His admiring of the decor was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Leaf! How's it going?" The leafeon smiled. He then turned around, from the door, to see his long time friend.

"Hey Tochu," he replied.

Leaf looked back at the paras, who was carrying a tray of assorted beverages. "Aren't you tired of working here? You've been here for like half your life," he exaggerated.

Tochu gave him a grin. "I'm only twenty, I doubt that I could work here for ten years," he replied dryly. "And to answer your other question, well it has it's perks."

There was a devious smirk on Leaf's face. "You mean that _cute_ girl that's been coming here lately," he mocked his friend.

The paras shrugged, while scratching one of his orange arms. He decided to turn the tables on him. "So, how'd it go with Autu-" To his surprise, his mouth was being clamped by no other than the leafeon in front of him.

"Shut up, I don't want word getting around that I have a crush on Autumn."

There was an awkward silence between the two, which Tochu decided to break. "What will you be having?" he asked, while pulling out a notepad from his back.

"What?" Leaf asked his friend, genuinely dumbfounded.

"This is a cafe you know, and I'm the waiter. Can't you put two and two together?"

"Oh, right..." he said in realization. "...I'll just have the usual."

Tochu gave some sort of signal to the girl by the counter, she whipped together 'the usual' which was just a hyped up mocha latte. She gave it to the boy, and he in return gave it to Leaf.

"I already told her, that you wanted it to go." He smiled at his friend.

Leaf was astounded by how they could send signals like that, but he decided that he'd figure it out another day. The leafeon thanked his friend, payed the bill and left without saying another word.

Tochu decided to check the time, he went to the kitchen and stared at the clock. It was quarter to midnight.

He sighed to himself. "That's odd, Lucky is usually here before eleven."

_Ring_

Tochu heard the bell, which probably meant there was a customer. He shrugged, then reluctantly went back to work. "I hope she's alright."

* * *

"Good night Tochu, don't forget to lock up." Tochu smiled at his co-worker, waving his hands in reply.

He then proceeded to pick up his things from the kitchen and leave. As he was walking back to the front counter, he heard the door squeak open.

"I'm sorry, but we're about to close-" He stood agape. "Lucky! What are you doing outside, at this time of the night?"

The butterfree in front of him didn't reply, instead she flew over to him and placed her arms around him.

The heat in Tochu's cheeks rose as he was not prepared for this sudden burst of affection. He heard soft sobbing from his left ear, as tears fell down to his shoulders.

"Lucky. Who did this to you?" he asked her once more, but with more compassion in his tone.

She cocked her head so she was facing him. Lucky stared at Tochu with her dark elegant eyes, well, they were elegant at least to him. They had a certain sparkle in them that appealed to him. "H-he broke up with me," she said while stuttering.

"Tochu, I don't know what to do anymore. No one truly loves me for who I am."

"Lucky..." was all that he could manage to say. He wanted to tell he, right there and then, that she was wrong. He wanted to tell her that he has harbored deep feelings for her, ever since the two met. He wanted... Oh, how much he wanted to, but alas, he couldn't.

Was it because he might have ended to be like the several other boyfriends she had in the past, the ones that endlessly broke her heart and shattered it into a million pieces? He'd never want to do that to her... Or maybe, he just didn't have the nerves to tell her straight up.

"Thank you." He looked up to see that it was indeed Lucky who had said this.

He replied, "For what?"

She started to smile. "For always being there for me, ever since we first met in this cafe. I don't have many friends, but it occurs to me that you're the only friend I need."

He smiled, but on the inside, Tochu was in conflict. _I'm her friend._ He thought to himself._ But, why does it seem so wrong... I want to be more than that._

"Hey, Tochu."

"Yeah?" he said mindlessly.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked him.

He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I would usually go here at night to write poetry, and I'd often see you on the counter, you always looked so deep in thought."

Tochu sudden recalled. Oh, how embarrassing it would be if he told her that he was thinking of ways to ask her out. But I guess it was more embarrassing that she had noticed him ever since the beginning.

He replied. "Yeah."

Lucky continued. "Well, one night when I was in tears from a break up, you just suddenly walked over to me and comforted me."

"So, what are you trying to point out?"

She giggled. Finally, she felt better. "I guess that I'm trying to say that you've always been there for me, even if you were a complete stranger and that I'll always be thankful for having someone like you to help me out."

He turned away, trying to hide the blush from her. Apparently, she didn't notice.

"You know Tochu, I'm still kind of sad from what happened recently, but I think I'm feeling a lot better."

He chuckled. "Anything for a friend."

"So, you said something about closing shop?"

"Oh right," he said.

"Pity, I was going to write here tonight."

Tochu gave her a goofy grin and said. "Well, I don't think it would hurt if we stayed here a while longer."

"Won't your boss, get mad at us?"

"Eh, let him fire me, if this is what it takes for you to get over it, then I'd be more than happy to help."

Lucky then got her laptop and placed it on one of the tables. She smiled at how considerate her friend was, and that's when she got an idea. The butterfree wanted to thank him, by writing him a poem for all that he did.

She got cracking and started to type swiftly on her keyboard, each finger pacing around trying to create a masterpiece.

On the other side of the cafe, stood Tochu. He place the phone back on the stand, as he sighed with relief. He was happy that his boss allowed them to stay open late. With a gentle smile on his face, the paras went back out to see Lucky, asleep on her laptop.

_She looks so peaceful._ He thought to himself. He didn't want to wake her up after all she's been through.

So instead, he walked over to see what she was typing. The piece was entitled 'Best Friends Forever'; this was probably the first time Lucky ever wrote anything on a lighter and happier note.

Tochu walked over to the counter and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from the drawer. He had a crazy idea to try out writing a poem. Maybe it would be a good release for his love.

He started to scribble small notes on the paper. This lasted for two hours, when the sun finally came. It was a beautiful sight, almost as beautiful as the girl sleeping in front of him.

Tochu gave out a hearty yawn, he spent practically the whole night writing the poem in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, he suddenly dropped his head on the counter, he passed out from lack of sleep.

"Mmm... I don't want to wake up yet mom." Lucky tossed and turned, this was followed by her falling of the chair. "Ow. Tochu, are you still here?" She stood up and saw her friend asleep on the counter. She tried waking him up, but to no avail. She spotted the note on his hand and decided to read it.

* * *

**The Girl of My Dreams**

_Well, I don't possibly know,_

_of where I should start._

_How do I describe the girl,_

_the one who stole my heart?_

_Of all the nights_

_and of all the days._

_Up until we go_

_on our separate ways._

_She fills me with happiness,_

_even when she's sad._

_When I get to cheer her up,_

_it always makes me feel glad._

_She's so beautiful,_

_despite what she tells herself._

_When I look into her sparkling eyes,_

_I tend to end up losing myself._

_Her name is Lucky_

_and if I get the chance,_

_I'd tell her that she'd be _

_the one I'd choose for romance._

_But, I get nervous at times._

_So, up until then,_

_I guess I'm the 'lucky' one,_

_even if I'm just a friend. _

* * *

She was in shock, she didn't know that he felt this way for her. Furthermore, she didn't know how _she_ felt.

Lucky sat at the seat she was in previously. She thought about Tochu, as a friend and as a confidant. She thought about how sweet he was, and that he'd always want the best for her, even back when he didn't know her. He was different, but could he be the one?

She clutched the poem that he spent all night writing.

"Lucky?" At her name, she turned to see Tochu staring at her with wide eyes. "Is that my poem?"

She only nodded.

He replied, "Oh."

The two were quiet.

"You're a good writer," she said.

He smiled. "Thanks." It was still unbearably awkward for the two.

"Did you mean all of that?" she asked him.

He blushed. "Yeah..."

She replied, "I like you too."

Tochu's eyes shot open. "What?"

"You've always been a good friend, you picked me up at my worst moments. I've just been too clouded in my depression to notice. I'm not sure I can say that I love you though, because of my past experiences. I'm sorry."

Tochu spiraled into a deep depression. "Oh."

He heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked up to see his friend.

She told him in a hushed tone, "But, I do know that we could work it out, and if there's anyone that can prove me wrong; it would be you."

"W-wait, does that mean."

She giggled. "Maybe," she replied playfully.

The paras was ecstatic. "But, what about your recent break up, aren't we taking this too fast?"

She sighed. "Tochu, you were always the serious one. I guess it's one of the things I like about you."

There was a faint redness on his cheeks. Lucky then wrapped her arms around her 'more-than-friend'.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," he told her, in a matter-of-fact tone.

She replied, "You shouldn't have waited then."

Both of them continued to hug in the bistro, for what seemed like hours.

With the girl of his dreams in his hands, I guess you can say that much like the poem, he must really be a 'lucky' guy.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, keep those requests coming and don't forget to review!


End file.
